earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey Part 4
[[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 4 Edocsil growls menacingly at Wendall. Wendall shrugs. Poynard says: Corporal, the next witness or piece of evidence, please. Wendall says: Thank you Sir. Tavion 's hair is messed up, his gloves are seared, and there are stains of blood on his skin and armor Wendall says: first I want to explain what Archin told me, when I talked to him about the night the alleged murder took place. Tavion lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. Poynard says: You are submitting this as a testimony? Archin looks over at Wendall. Wendall says: Indeed. Sirithil decides to sit on the bench instead of the chair. Poynard says: Perhaps this is more appropriate for when Professor Brey is on trial? Wendall says: Ah, well.. they both participated in the same crime, Sir. They were together. Wendall says: This is the abuse, torture, and then murder charge. Poynard sighs. "Very well." Wendall nods. Archin says: With all due respect, we're innocent.. neither of us were there Archin says: But continue.... Wendall says: He explained to me when I asked him about the night in question, that they were in Winterspring the entire evening. Vixeena cannot contain a growl of contempt at the Archin's claim of innocence. Wendall says: He also said he had no-one that could verify that testimony. Archin says: Sir.... Poynard says: Yes, Professor Brey? Wendall says: Archin, lets the grown up talk.. *sigh* Archin says: Winterspring is a dangerous, desolate place Archin says: We don't hold picnics in Winterspring! I don't invite my family there Meris catches sight of Xenkore out of the corner of her eye and gives him a curt nod. Poynard says: Duly noted, professor. Thank you. Archin says: I'm sorry... I can't help it if we were fending for our lives in the cold... alone... thank you Vixeena colors hotly. Wendall says: No, I'd like to call my first witness. The one that originally brought this to my attention. Wendall says: I will then present evidence, and then call another witness. Wendall says: I'd like to call Lady Vixeena to the stand. Wendall points at Vixeena. Vixeena walks with grace and a calm she does not feel. Vixeena bows before Poynard. Vixeena salutes Alester with respect. Archin blinks at Vixeena. Edocsil growls menacingly at Vixeena. Vixeena bows before Wendall. Wendall smiles at Vixeena. Poynard says: State your name for the court? Vixeena says: Vixeena Windfoot, sire. Poynard says: Miss Windfoot. Poynard says: Please detail the events as they unfolded. Archin stares -hard- at Vixeena. Vixeena says: Yes your eminence. Vixeena looks back at Archin with a frosty stare and begins. Lanax glares at Archin. Vixeena says: I was in the slaughtered lamb the evening of the murder. I saw the defendant and Lady Brey in the bowels of that place. Poynard says: What were you doing in the Slaughtered Lamb that evening? Vixeena says: They had a young girl cowering before them..pleading for mercy as Lord Brey and the Lady beat and tortured her. Peejee glares angrily at Barthelian. Vixeena says: I was seeing to my training. While I study the art of wielding the Nether, I serve the alliance and an enemy of the Legion. Archin gasps at Vixeena. Poynard says: Training in a tavern? Vixeena states this with a quiet sincerity. Peejee eyes Veras up and down. Naiama blinks at Veras. Calithos looks over, tipping his hat to Veras. Delora glances around for a Hound to talk to. Vixeena says: The top level serves drinks. One may study in the chambers below. Veras wanders over and nods to Calithos then looks over to Meris and Peejee, he gives them a bit of a grin then looks forward again Naiama raises her eyebrows. Calithos 's stare looks over at Delora, suddenly a glare. He looks for a hound as well. To warn, apparently. Peejee blinks at Veras' grin and reaches into her pack for another banana. Poynard says: Ah really. Isn't that quaint. I will be sure to look in to that. Deeply. Edocsil really wants a banana Meris flips to a page in the middle of her journal and then whispers back to Baydon.' Edocsil also wants a cookie Poynard says: So, you descended below the Lamb in order to...train. And you saw the defendants torturing? Lanax tosses Edocsil a banana. Edocsil thanks Lanax. Sirithil nods at Delora. Edocsil eats the banana with the peel Delora whispers in Sirithil's ear. Naiama eyes Delora up and down. Raystlyn mumbles that's what happens when u put the church in charge Xenkore lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. Meris shoots Delora a questioning glance. Baydon raises a brow, responding in equal tone. Vixeena says: Yes. Mister Brey slapped and punched the girl and Mrs. Brey said .."My husband is so adept at showing inferiors their place"...From the tone of the ladies voice she clearly took pleasure in the assault and then set her succubus on the young one. Sirithil listens to Delora, nods a bit, and whispers back. Poynard says: And no one else went down for training? Vixeena says: Yes. A gnome named Jureil. Sirithil grins wickedly at Delora. Delora nods and smiles to Sirithil, then heads back outside. Sirithil leans back to whisper to Naiama. Naiama eyes Delora. Vixeena says: We both passed through the upper chamber where the Breys were and into the one just below it. Poynard says: And this gnome saw the Breys torturing this girl? Naiama looks down at Sirithil with a frown... Naiama sighs at Delora. Naiama carefully leans down to whisper to Poynard. Vixeena says: This gnome saw the girl kneeling and being pummeled as we descended. I am uncertain how much he heard as he was deeper in the chamber. I was at the entrance sire. Naiama nods at Poynard thankfully. Poynard says: And this gnome is here today? Vixeena maintains her composure with effort her face wearing a complex mélange of fear, disgust and a bit of anger. Wendall says: No Sir, I couldn't contact the gnome. Sir. Poynard says: Ah. I see. Poynard says: Can you describe this torture, exactly? Sirithil nods at Naiama, glances at Poynard, and nods approvingly. Naiama shakes her head strangely at the request she was given. Poynard says: Can you be positive it wasn't apart of the training in some fashion? Sirithil ponders going out to pass Delora the bad news, but decides she'd rather not miss this. Archin mouths "positive?" to the girl. Vixeena says: Yes. If you wish. She was beaten and some of her skin ripped off. she pleaded for mercy and emitted cries of one in agony. Poynard says: Ah, yes. Typically not the sounds of training. Veras adjusts his gloves Archin shakes his head in disgust. Vixeena says: Does training typically end with death of the individual without resurrection sire> Delora peers at Sirithil searchingly. Naiama eyes Delora up and down. Sirithil glances over at Delora, and shakes her head. Neia mutters quietly to herself. Delora frowns and nods. Archin says: May I ask her a few questions? Vixeena says: after a violent explosion? Cogitatus sighs softly as he listens to the trial. Veras leans forward and mumbles to Meris Meris shoots Veras a questioning look. Poynard says: No Professor, you may not. Archin grumbles and scowls. Wendall smiles, grinning widely at Archie. Baydon glances up to Veras, arching his brow. Poynard says: I believe I have heard all I need, thank you miss. Wendall winks slyly at you. Archin stares Wendall down. Peejee finishes eating her second banana and carefully folds up the peel and places it in her pack with the previous one. Vixeena says: I have nothing to hide, your grace. Archin says: Magistrate Poynard.. Archin sighs and shuts up. Aredis looks over to Veras. Poynard says: Yes? Vixeena holds herself erect,..her hands shake in a fear she is mastering but her determination is icy and resolute. Archin says: Nevermind... if I'm not permitted to defend myself... Archin sulks. Poynard says: Ah. Glad to get that out of the way. Archin grumbles more. Poynard says: Now then, Professor, describe to me the events of the evening. Archin says: Lets see... Kiiyue returns to her position, looking disheveled, tabard-less, and scorched. Archin says: Yumeko and I first went to Silithus... to kill various worms and whatnot Sirithil waves at Kiiyue. Archin says: After killing a tremendous number of them, we went to Winterspring Lanax turns to Kiiyue Veras grunts and straitens up again Archin says: Following all of that... we -did- return to the Slaughtered Lamb.. but simply to visit our son... who was being cared for in the building Meris glances over to Kiiyue as she strides in. Yumeko is not here! Yumeko is not here! Zetsue ponders the situation. Archin says: As for... blowing someone up... I sure was not present Yumeko is not here! Wendall rolls his eyes. Delora edges up next to Veras and grins. Archin turns, hearing Kiiyue enter, and notices his wife is gone. Delora smiles reassuringly at Archin, regardless of if he sees it or not. Vixeena says: Might I address your grace? Cogitatus sighs softly. Archin says: She's out of order... Sir... Archin points at Vixeena. Poynard says: Is she? I wasn't aware. Calithos 's eye is hissing lightly. Archin says: with all due respect, you asked me a question Archin says: So... technically, you and I have the floor... Archin smiles. Vixeena does not appear surprised and bears Archin's charge with a stoic calm. Poynard says: I did. Hm. For that matter, the witness may sit down. Delora reaches out and picks some lint off of Veras' shoulder pads. Naiama blinks at Venaru. You smile at Vixeena. Wendall says: Thank you Lady Vixeena, it took a great deal of bravery to stand up to him. Venaru was totally visible all the time. You let out a hacking cough. Poynard says: So Professor Brey. Edocsil wants to be called Archin says: Yes Sir? Poynard says: You admit to going to the Lamb. Venaru mutters. Sirithil was totally visible too. And continues to be totally visible! Zetsue laughs. Illidorei glance at Veras, "Ah, sir Veras." Poynard says: What happened after getting to the Lamb. Archin says: Aye Sir, as a matter of fact, Sirithil saw us there that evening Archin says: Well...lets see Veras glances around and nods to Illidorei Venaru says: Darnassian O neph'o dur dor'ano diel dal'dieb Archin says: Yumeko was particularly covered in worm blood Archin says: While I wasn't as much... but we were heading to see our son Venaru says: Darnassian Nor Dor anu thus belore man'ar Poynard says: Your son being where? Archin says: We went downstairs, and then realized we forgot a bit of mail, so returned upstairs Wendall blink slowly, mumbling to himself. Archin says: When we returned, Sirithil and her lackey.. Archin coughs. Archin says: Friend.... Archin says: Portentia were present Poynard says: Where is your son? Venaru gets up and leaves. Sirithil pouts, and mouths, 'Clerical assistant'. Archin blinks. Edocsil thinks Venaru is a sexy devil. Archin says: Uh... I'd prefer to speak about the events.. not my son... Poynard says: I am not asking for your preference. Poynard says: I am asking the whereabouts of your son. Archin says: He's... he's safe Sir... don't worry about it... Archin says: He's... he's at the Slaughtered Lamb... Sir Poynard says: Oh? He lives in a public house? Veras leans forward and taps Peejee on the shoulder Archin says: No... there is a fellow there that watches after him while we're being oppressed You smile at Poynard. Peejee quirks an eyebrow and looks over at Veras with a surprised look. Meris casually looks over at Baydon's hands, muttering something to him Poynard says: And this gentleman was watching your son while you were fighting...worms? Archin says: Yes... you see, we have to make enough money to keep our family afloat Veras motions for Peejee to lean over so he can whisper to her Archin says: My wife.. she loves that expensive clothing, you know how women are Archin winks slyly at Poynard. Wendall looks at Poynard and raises his hand in the air. Wendall says: May I, Sir? Poynard says: Of course. How old is your son? Poynard says: One second, Corporal. Wendall nods. Archin says: Uh... really.. I don't see how he's relevant... Poynard says: Really? Baydon grins faintly, replying in equal tone. Peejee twists slightly to lean closer to Veras and whisper to him. Poynard nods "Interesting." Poynard says: I do however. Archin says: Yes Sir... my son isn't on trial here.... Naiama was so totally here the whole time. Archin says: He's... I'd say a few months old... Poynard says: But he is a part of your alibi. Poynard says: Thank you. Archin says: Yes.. but he cannot speak yet, Sir, I'm sorry Sirithil is completely lost at how an alibi could be irrelevant. Peejee frowns and shrugs. Sirithil finds this *remarkably convenient!* Poynard says: Quite alright, I'm sure it's not your fault. Archin blinks. Archin says: May I continue? Poynard says: Oh, of course. I am sorry to interrupt. Archin says: All right... so... Archin says: We met Sirithil and Portencia Archin says: My wife returned downstairs to change, due to all the worm matter and the blood from our battles in Winterspring Archin says: And we simply talked... quite frankly. I even helped Sirithil with a messaging matter Meris eyes Baydon warily, whispering back. Archin smiles warmly. Peejee nods and stands up, heading for the door. Veras mumbles to Peejee again Baydon 's grin widens. Veras nods to Her and straitens up Alixia glances at the whispering behind her, then turns her attention forward again. Veras trails his eyes back to the trial Poynard says: Is that it then? Archin says: I... suppose so... Meris blinks a few times and exhales, looking back toward the front of the courtroom Poynard says: Is Miss Nightstone present? Sirithil waves at Poynard. Veras glances to Meris Wendall says: I'd like the court to note that while Archin has stated he didn't have sufficient funds to house his child, he was able to easily pay for a hefty bail of fifty-five gold. Yes she is, Sir. Sirithil says: *Lady* Nightstone, if you please. Poynard says: Duly noted, Corporal. Archin says: That's irrelevant.. I could have easily accrued that money in that time... Wendall nods at Poynard. Poynard says: I am well aware of your gender, Sirithil. Poynard says: Please approach the bench. Archin shoots a look, as if saying 'touche' to Wendall. Sirithil says: But apparently not of my title. Wendall smirks slyly at you. Archin smiles warmly at Sirithil and murmurs, "Hello my dear..." Naiama looks at Archin warily. Sirithil returns the smile, quite nonchalantly. Poynard smiles softly "Your...friend, however, can remain seated." Naiama sighs. Sirithil gives Naiama a quick nod. Lothorial winks slyly at Kyltania. Naiama peers at the back of Archin's head. Kyltania nods to Lothorial. Poynard says: Can you tell us of your interaction with Professor Brey and his wife that evening? Sirithil says: Of course. Archin stands tall and proud, appearing more confident with each moment. Sirithil says: It began in the Jester. I was bored. The Breys were present, and a young woman walked in, asking for directions to the Blue Recluse. Sirithil says: They were... quite effusive in their offers of help, and I found this... uncharacteristic. Suspiciously so. They departed shortly with their new... friend. Veras mumbles something under his breath then lets his eyes wander Sirithil says: After a few minutes, I left the Jester myself, and went by the Recluse and inquired after them, and was told they had never arrived. I was on my way back to the Jester when, while passing outside the Lamb, I heard - and felt - what sounded like Sirithil says: an explosion deep underground. Sirithil says: Portencia arrived in the square at about that time, and together we entered the Lamb. As we entered, the Breys emerged from the basement, seemingly fleeing from something. Archin says: It was a loud explosion.... Archin says: scared the hell out of us... Archin shuts up. Wendall quietly snickers to himself. Poynard says: It would seem Professor, you are testing my patience. Sirithil says: Yet you've made no mention of one thus far. Anyway, moving along. Archin says: I humbly apologize.... Poynard says: I will let it slide. Once again, and you will be escorted out. You bow before Poynard. Delora rubs at the ruined part of her lower face and huffs a small sigh. Meris noticed Kyltania suddenly, and then shoots a look back to Veras, gauging his reaction. Poynard lifts up his cup of tea and takes a sip. Veras doesn't even watch Kyltania as he enters, he keeps his eyes wandering. And simply adjusts his gloves Calithos 's eye has danced around on Kiiyue's head, fixing it's hair fort. Sirithil says: I saw Yumeko was covered in blood - and I do mean covered. It was sopping wet, and appeared fresh. Even dripping from her robes. Sirithil says: She almost immediately took pains to stand behind Archin. When I asked what had happened, they were evasive and would not answer. Kiiyue seemed too irritated to notice the rebuilding of Kitty's hair fort in the soot-speckled ashes of her hair. Vixeena smiles knowingly. Calithos 's chewing on a Paedus. Munch munch slurp Archin rolls his eyes far too over dramatically. Sirithil says: Given there were bloody footprints leading downstairs, I was naturally curious as to what had transpired. I claimed I was going to go downstairs to visit with a former professor from Dalaran who now conducts training under the Lamb. Naiama continues to stare at Archin's head. Kyltania didn't even seem to glance at Meris or Veras or anyone else familiar..... except with maybe the "eyes" in the back of her head, a charcoal colored wall of locks. Calithos drips grease in the creases of the floor. Perhaps he will flood the cracks of all the courthouse Archin believes there is a certain.. heat.. at the back of his head. Sirithil says: Archin blocked the door; Yumeko, meanwhile, ducked back down the passageway to change her clothing. Archin lets out an exasperated sigh. Vixeena smiles warmly at Lanax. Aredis leans back on his hands, placing on of them on the hilt of his sword. Lanax greets Vixeena warmly. Vixeena softly whispers a greeting to Lanax. Sirithil says: I busied myself for the next several minutes debating with Archin whether I should go downstairs or simply leave Archin a note to take down to Gakin - the former professor I referred to earlier. While we went back and forth on this, Portencia also slipped Sirithil says: downstairs while Archin was distracted. Archin gasps at Sirithil. Yumeko is taking a couple of screenies Archin opens his mouth, but then shuts up, seething. Wendall loves Sirithil. Zetsue seems to be recalling something. Naiama smirks. Sirithil says: Finally, I wrote a note to Gakin and sealed it, before passing it to Archin to take down. Portencia reemerged after a moment, and so did Yumeko. Lanax nods at Vixeena. Sirithil says: She was now wearing different robes, mostly clean except for a wet stain on her shoulder. I found an excuse to shake her hand, and at the same time touched her shoulder with my other hand. It came away bloody. Archin blinksk at Sirithil. Guild: Council of the Eye Guild created 3-4-2005, 32 players, 31 accounts Alixia tilts her head. Delora did not just bounce. Lanax nods at Alixia. Sirithil says: Portencia and I then said our goodbyes and we left the Lamb. She then reported to me that she had seen a downstairs chamber, charred by a recent explosion and veritably wallpapered with fresh blood and bone chips. Wendall looks at Poynard and raises his hand in the air. Sirithil says: That's about it. Alixia nods at Lanax. Wendall says: I have a piece of evidence to submit with that, Sir. Poynard says: Let me see the evidence, Corporal. Archin says: Sir.. may I just say one thing? Wendall says: I went and checked out the place as well after hearing about it, I collected a few.. pieces. Sirithil says: Portencia, of course, can corroborate almost everything I have said. Wendall says: Alester, could you show the dear Magistrate? Alester says: Ah, right... Wendall says: I would also like to note that my tabard has similar charring, from when Archin fireblasted me upon his arrest. Alester has been toting a moderate sack this whole time. Archin says: We're not talking about that charge, Sir Harken... Archin nods at Wendall. Wendall nods at you. Alester opens the bag for Poynard, revealing a bit of charred flesh....I guess. Poynard says: Ah. How wonderful. Thank you. Archin waves his hand to Poynard. Alester withdraws. Lanax quietly whispers to Vixeena. Archin looks pleadingly at Poynard, his hand raised. Vixeena looks up at Sirithil. Poynard says: Yes, Professor? Archin says: May I please just say one thing about the testimony and the 'evidence'? Lanax nods in agreement to Vixeena Vixeena nods emphatically at Lanax's comments. Poynard says: Yes? Archin says: First of all, I could bring you a ton of charred flesh Archin says: There is a huge fire in the Lamb... anyone could produce burned flesh Archin says: And secondly, Miss Sirithil is merely telling you what she 'guesses' was the blood Archin says: ...what she 'supposes' Sirithil says: Actually, no, blood has a very distinctive smell. Archin says: She doesn't have any hard, strong, incontrovertible evidence Vixeena whispers to Calithos. Archin says: She's out of line! Archin points at Sirithil. Poynard says: Thank you for informing me how to do my job. Archin says: Out of order sir... Archin says: Uh..y..you're welcome.. Archin nods meekly. Naiama stares at Archin. Calithos tilts his head, to listen better. His face seems to grow..amused. Poynard says: Professor, I really must insist you hold your tongue, or I will ask someone else to hold it for you. Delora bonks Zetsue on the noggin. Doh! Archin resumes sulking. Wendall raises his hand, volunteering. Zetsue whispers "ssssss" in Alixia's ear. Calithos hrms..he looks around, thinking. Poynard says: Sirithil, you may take a seat, thank you. Sirithil says: Thank you, Osrien. Naiama grins. Sirithil turns to return to her seat. Calithos mumbles something. Vixeena looks up at Calithos inquisitively then resumes her seat. Archin stands quietly. Poynard says: Now then, Corporal. Wendall says: Mhm? Poynard says: What el- Meris idly inspects her fingernails, only half listening to the trial. Poynard pauses as he looks at his hands. Loud popping noises can be heard as the fingers on his left hand, pinky finger to index, start to bend backwards slowly. A few seconds pass before each pop. End of [[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 4 [<--- Part 3][[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey_Part_5 | [Part 5 --->]]] Category:Chatlogs